


Vatt'ghern

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Fic, Inexplicifics, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack by inexplicifics, M/M, no beta we die like witchers, the tag was hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Was else can a Witcher do but to kill or die?Vatt'ghern:Witcher in elder speech.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 351
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Vatt'ghern

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Hello everyone! anon here! Adding a little "What if?" to the WarLord series by @inexplicifics. 
> 
> What other school's Witchers (besides the Wolf ones) are living ? This particular Witcher doesn't have an school nor a name, so it's up to you to choose one. Hope you enjoy it!

He doesn’t think there was something before the Trials. He can’t even remember. Just the Path. And the warmth on winters under straw. He had been a Witcher for decades, he thinks. He never learned to read. What for, anyway? He just asks whenever he goes for a job. If luck is on his side, full payment. If the gods on which he doesn’t believe any more are merciful, maybe a bed. Travel. Repeat. All of this again until snowfalls. But it’s the Path. What else can a Witcher do but to kill or die?

  
This winter, the only lover he ever had, never arrived at the keep. The Path is traitorous, he thinks. Maybe he is still out there, somewhere. Unlikely, but he hopes. What else can a Witcher do in the winter but to hope and train? Train until you forget those lips. He will remember the warmth they shared getting drunk on nights.

  
Then all the Schools are summoned to the north. Perhaps humans or mages are trying to kill all of them, it has happened before. But the rumors are about some nonsensical Wolf. Something about the monsters. Human monsters.

He never gave himself the time to think about those. Too complicated, too despicable. He tries to convince himself he already forgot those times when he had to run away. When he was injured just because of his eyes. He decided the wolf is crazy, but he will follow him to Kaedwen. He gave his word. Their word is the most valuable thing that a Witcher has. So, he follows him. All of them follow. And they wait on the nights. And the monster in Ard Carraigh falls.

  
Perhaps this fight against those horrors is not so bad after all, he told himself when they first return to the wolf den. This keep is old and withered, but the wolfs are not proud or pedantic as they would seem. They share all they have, they keep their pack together. There's always a decent meal and a proper bed. He has to build it but still. He just misses that there’s no one to share it with. He cannot cry about it, he thinks. But it hurts. Much.

  
One season after that, the Path is still out there. It calls the Witchers. So he goes. Not alone for the first time in his life. It’s odd. A patrol, that’s what wolf Eskel said this was. They travel the roads, kill monsters. People is still afraid, but not a single stone will be thrown at them. On the keep, his bed will be waiting when he returns. And his lover. He just doesn’t know it yet.

  
When his watch ends, the gate will open and his lover will walk slowly towards him. A monster hunt went very wrong " _...and fucking Kaer Morhen was hundreds of miles away_ ", his witcher will say. They will hug on the main courtyard and he will try not to weep. No one will even try to sneer at them.

  
His lover’s leg won’t be the same for a few years. Until the mages arrive at Kaer Morhen and do their magic thing. But his lover will still be there, and they will share the bed on winters. On any season. He will learn to read. He will learn to be careful of little girls and geese. And he will learn to sing when a bard arrives.

  
But now, with the sun on his face, laughing about some stupid joke one of his companions said, he decides. Aye. Perhaps a Witcher is allowed more than to kill or die. Perhaps he is allowed to live.


End file.
